


Твой призрак

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хеллоуин. Еще один пустой день без Шерлока глазами Джона. А потом происходит чудо - Джон видит призрак того, по кому так сильно скучает. Может ли это быть реальностью, или же Ватсон просто в конце концов сошел с ума от горя?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твой призрак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ghost of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604349) by [trajektoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria). 



> Захотелось истории про Хеллоуин.

31 октября, Хеллоуин. Всего лишь еще один день. Еще одно число в календаре. Все они похожи одно на другое с тех пор, как Шерлок умер. Джон проснулся, принял душ, сходил на работу, вернулся, посидел, ничего не делая, в кресле, слепо глядя в стену, вновь принял душ и отправился в кровать. Замкнутый круг. Тупо, утомительно, предсказуемо, невыносимо.

Хотя ступор и внутренняя опустошенность были еще не самым худшим. Они помогали Джону дистанцироваться от всего, отключить мозг, не думать о том, что потерял, и каким пустым, сломленным он себя чувствовал. Ничто не могло изменить его плачевного состояния. Все попытки друзей ему помочь двигаться дальше оказались напрасны. Джон заметил ухмылку вырезанного в тыкве лица. Миссис Хадсон поставила ее на стол, слабо надеясь, что это немного его подбодрит. Но доктору было все равно. Теперь - все равно. Он медленно закрыл глаза, расслабленно утопая в кресле Шерлока. Боже, как же он по нему скучает...

\- Джон...

Он все еще может слышать голос Шерлока в своей голове. Этот глубокий бархатистый голос, гипнотические глаза, выбивающие почву из-под ног скулы, стройная фигура, мягкие темные кудри преследовали его долгими бессонными ночами.

\- Джон...

Вот опять. Голос Шерлока вызывал в памяти видения о тех счастливых днях, когда они еще были вместе. Драгоценные, мучительные видения - они разбивали сердце Джона вновь и вновь. Его глаза были полны влаги, собравшейся в уголках и готовой вот-вот пролиться, но он сдерживался, как и подобает военному.

\- Шерлок.

\- Джон.

Это диалог повторялся в его голове каждый день. Просто обмен именами, но каждый звук значил очень много. Однако на этот раз разговор на этом не закончился. Шерлок мягко продолжил:

\- Открой глаза, Джон.

\- Зачем? - ответил он вслух, притворяясь, что не один в комнате, что говорит не с порождением своего больного разума.

\- Открой глаза. Пожалуйста. Ради меня.

Джон открыл. Он до сих пор был готов сделать ради Шерлока все, что угодно, даже если тот был лишь отголоском прошлого.

В тот же момент зрачки доктора резко расширились.

Он был здесь. Стоял около камина. Знакомый силуэт и эти светло-голубые внимательные глаза. Тот же, но и совершенно другой. Его кожа была слишком бледной, почти прозрачной.

Джон медленно поднялся с кресла. Его рот в шоке приоткрылся.

\- Ш... Шер... - он просто не мог произнести этого вслух.

\- Здравствуй, Джон, - голос призрака был спокойным и ровным.

Внезапно ссутулившись, Джон запустил пальцы в свои волосы, принявшись нервно за них дергать. Его лицо исказилось гримасой боли и обреченности.

\- Вот и все. Я наконец-таки сошел с ума...

\- Нет, Джон, - плавно качнул головой Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от своего друга. - Ты не сумасшедший. Я реален.

\- Но ты же умер! - в отчаянии выкрикнул Джон. Его трясло от неконтролируемого гнева, кулаки были сжаты до такой степени, что побелели костяшки пальцев. - Я видел, как ты упал! Я похоронил тебя!

\- Да, это так. Я мертв.

Онемев, Джон поднял на него пристальный взгляд. Это что-то вроде идиотской хеллоуинской шутки? Или он действительно спятил от горя?

Развернувшись, доктор собрался было уйти прочь от этой странной иллюзии. Но нечто удержало его на месте. Ледяные пальцы обхватили запястье.

\- Не уходи, - мягко прошептал призрак возле уха Джона, немного усиливая захват.

Джон крепко зажмурился. Из его глаз брызнули слезы. Разве он не достаточно страдал? Почему происходящее настолько реально? Прикосновение, голос, холод, исходящий от Шерлока, обманывали чувства Джона слишком хорошо.

В конце концов, Джон повернулся к Холмсу лицом, позволяя слезам течь по щекам. Прикусив нижнюю губу, он вглядывался в его глаза со смесью надежды, страдания и упрека.

\- Я не могу поверить, это неправда... - бормотал он между тихих, отчаянных всхлипов. - Прекрати преследовать меня! Ты умер, ушел навсегда!

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Просто поднял руку к лицу Джона и мягко смахнул слезы с его щек. Ватсон невольно подался вслед за прикосновением, как всегда о том мечтал, когда Шерлок был еще жив. Когда еще существовал на этом свете.

\- Почему ты здесь? - прошептал Джон едва слышно, вглядываясь в светлые глаза напротив. Почему они так ярко блестят?

Грустная улыбка искривила губы Шерлока, когда он понял, как отчаянно Джон хочет в него верить, несмотря на всю иррациональность происходящего.

\- Я всегда был здесь - в самом воздухе этого места, в тихих шагах посреди ночи, в голосе у тебя в голове. Но сейчас ты можешь меня еще и видеть, и касаться.

\- Почему сейчас?

\- Сегодня Хеллоуин, - произнес Шерлок так, будто это все объясняет. - Грань между миром живых и миром мертвых стала сегодня очень тонкой. Не спрашивай почему, это неважно, - махнул он рукой. - Намного важнее то, что я здесь по вполне определенной причине.

Джон хранил молчание, обдумывая вышесказанное. Призрак выглядел, как Шерлок, говорил, как Шерлок, и вел себя в точности, как Шерлок. Неужели это действительно он?

\- Ты здесь из-за меня? - осмелился спросить Джон едва слышно.

\- Да, - кивнул призрак. - Ты не можешь меня отпустить, не можешь двигаться дальше потому, что мучаешься тем, что хотел сказать, но так и не решился. Поэтому, если ты хочешь мне что-то поведать, сейчас самое время. - Его глаза цвета серой ртути, казалось, смотрели в самую душу Джона.

 _Он знает, Боже, он знает..._ \- Ватсон опустил взгляд. Даже если Шерлок - всего лишь призрак, Джон не мог заставить себя ему врать.

\- Что еще осталось несказанным из того, что я уже излил над твоей могилой? - спросил он с горечью.

\- Могила не может тебе ответить, - спокойно произнес Шерлок, не позволив своему голосу дрогнуть. Да, он слышал все, каждое проклятье и мольбу. Так же, как он видел каждую слезу, что пролилась из его глаз.

Джон с трудом проглотил комок в горле, приняв окончательное решение. Наконец, он поднял взгляд на Шерлока, придав своему лицу суровое выражение.

\- Что это меняет?

Тон Джона стал враждебным, но Шерлок не отреагировал.

\- По крайней мере, ты смог бы высказаться и перестать постоянно думать об этом.

Джон невесело усмехнулся, а после на его лице появилась гримаса отвращения к самой этой мысли. Как он вообще может когда-нибудь забыть Шерлока? Человека, который столько для него значил? Доктор сжал челюсть, не позволяя слезам вновь прочертить мокрые дорожки на его щеках.

\- Да, кое-чего я так тебе и не сказал, - прошептал он, сдаваясь.

\- Ты можешь рассказать сейчас, я слушаю, - терпеливо ответил призрак, не желая его торопить.

Чтобы собраться с силами, Джон несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. И все же голос не желал его слушаться.

\- Я думал, у нас еще есть время, поэтому все время откладывал, ждал нужного момента. Но этот момент так и не настал. Я слишком боялся, - признался он неохотно. Каждое слово причиняло ему почти физическую боль. - Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь, и если бы я этим разрушил все, что мы уже имели... нет, я не мог рисковать. Так что, если тебе нужно это знать... - Он встретился с Шерлоком взглядом и произнес роковые слова: - Я любил тебя.

Лицо Шерлока просветлело, хотя глаза были наполнены грустью.

\- И я любил тебя, Джон. До сих пор люблю.

Это было слишком для доброго доктора. Чувство глубокой скорби затопило его душу, и он сорвался.

\- Как ты можешь это говорить? Прекрати, это слишком жестоко! - он захлебывался слезами, его тело сотрясали рыдания. - Ты всего лишь порождение моей фантазии! Ты мертв! Ты оставил меня!

\- Я могу остаться с тобой, если ты хочешь... - произнес призрак, наклонившись к нему ближе, но Джон остановил его яростным криком в ответ.

\- Ты даже ненастоящий!

\- Что значит, ненастоящий? - Шерлок протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы Джона.

Ватсон прикрыл глаза, чувствуя электрический разряд, прошедший вдоль позвоночника и заставивший его задрожать. Как это может быть нереальным? Это было словно откровение. Какая разница, является Шерлок лишь иллюзией или нет? В течение последних нескольких месяцев Джон был несчастен настолько, что всерьез задумывался о самоубийстве. Если быть рядом с Шерлоком - значит погрузиться в мир иллюзий, то почему бы и нет? Если его здравый ум был ценой, то Ватсон готов был ее заплатить.

Он обнял Шерлока за шею и притянул его в глубокий, долгий поцелуй. Это было похоже на погружение в ледяную воду. Но Джону было абсолютно все равно. Очистив разум от каких-либо сомнений, он потерялся в ощущениях.

Когда же они оторвались друг от друга, Ватсон посмотрел на Холмса с отчаянием.

\- Ты останешься со мной? - слабо спросил он с мольбой в голосе.

\- Да, - коротко ответил призрак, опустив холодные ладони на поясницу Джона.

\- Навсегда?

\- Нет.

Сердце доктора пропустило удар.

\- Почему нет?

Подняв руку, Шерлок нежно убрал выбившуюся прядку волос со лба друга.

\- Потому, что однажды, много лет спустя, ты умрешь, и мы больше не встретимся.

В глазах Джона появилась паника.

\- Почему? Я не вынесу, если не смогу больше тебя видеть!

Шерлок обхватил его лицо ладонями и скорбно произнес:

\- Мы не сможем увидеться потому, что я отказался идти дальше. - Джон не понимал, так что он продолжил: - Когда человек умирает, он переносится либо в рай, либо в чистилище, либо в ад. Но чтобы попасть туда, он должен отречься от всего, что связывало его с земной жизнью. В том числе и от своих близких. И... - призрак остановился на секунду, - и я не смог этого сделать. Так что я тут застрял. Не совсем мертвый, но и не живой.

Джон решительно на него посмотрел. Когда он заговорил, его голос был тверд.

\- И в чем проблема? Я тоже могу отказаться идти дальше, и мы сможем быть вместе.

Шерлок ответил ему осторожным взглядом.

\- Ты сделаешь это для меня? Откажешься от целой вечности счастья?

Джон медленно покачал головой, на его лице расплылась мягкая улыбка.

\- Ты так и не понял, Шерлок. Как я могу быть счастлив без тебя?

Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ. Его бледные щеки окрасил едва заметный румянец.

\- Спасибо, Джон.

Ватсон не понимал, что происходит. Если Шерлок умер, то как он может краснеть? Доктор чисто автоматически пробежался пальцами до запястья друга и почувствовал растущий пульс. Пульс! Джон с широко открытыми глазами наблюдал, как Шерлок становится все более и более материальным, как его кожа теряет мертвецкую бледность.

Было так странно вновь чувствовать воздух, заполняющий легкие, и горячую кровь, бегущую по венам. Усмешка на лице Шерлока стала шире, когда он посмотрел на ничего не понимающего Джона.

\- Ты это сделал! Я знал, что у тебя получится! - воскликнул он во весь голос, крепко обнимая Ватсона.

Джон все еще не понимал, что только что произошло, но когда Шерлок заключил его в крепкие объятия, все остальное перестало иметь какое-либо значение. Джон уже и не надеялся почувствовать тепло его тела вновь. Сердце Шерлока уверенно билось напротив его собственного. Только этот простой ритм имел сейчас какое-то значение. Джон впервые за несколько месяцев смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Он был по-настоящему счастлив.

\- Что я сделал? - нерешительно спросил он спустя какое-то время.

Шерлок не мог не усмехнуться, будучи так же счастлив, как и Джон.

\- Когда я отказался от полной смерти, я знал, что найду способ вернуться в мир живых. Единственная надежда была на Хеллоуин. Так что я заключил пари с Мориарти.

\- С Мориарти? - удивленно выдохнул Джон. - Ему-то от этого какой прок?

\- Ну, скажем так, он стал одним из высших демонов, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. - Так или иначе, но мы заключили пари. Если на Хеллоуин я заставлю тебя отказаться от вечности ради меня, я получу второй шанс и воскресну. Ну а если проиграю - исчезну навеки. Я знал, что ты не дашь мне проиграть. И ты не подвел.

Джон продолжал изумленно на него таращиться, все еще осознавая услышанное объяснение.

\- Это самая дурацкая история, которую я когда-либо слышал. Но знаешь что? Мне на это наплевать, - Джон не был уверен, стоит ему плакать или смеяться от счастья, так что он делал и то, и другое сразу. Никогда за всю свою жизнь он не чувствовал такого душевного подъема. Он поцеловал Шерлока, пробежался кончиками пальцев по его мягким губам и вновь крепко к ним прижался. Восторг был настолько силен, что Джон практически слышал перезвон колокольчиков у себя в голове...

 

~~***~~

Джон вскинулся и резко открыл глаза, услышав внизу дверной звонок. Он в замешательстве осмотрел гостиную. Где Шерлок? Он же только что его целовал!

И тут он все понял. Это был всего лишь сон. Самый яркий и самый жестокий сон, который он когда-либо видел. Джон вновь упал в кресло Шерлока, уже не сдерживая негромкие всхлипы. Он не мог этого больше выносить, нет, просто не мог... Это уже слишком. Сколько еще раз Шерлок будет разбивать ему сердце?

Дверной звонок продолжал надрываться внизу, но Джон не замечал этого, погрузившись в свои страдания. Краем сознания он узнал шаги миссис Хадсон и ее мягкий голос, когда она пошла открывать дверь.

И только пронзительный вскрик смог привлечь внимание Ватсона в достаточной степени. Ни о чем не думая, он сбежал вниз по лестнице, собираясь защитить бедную женщину от любой опасности.

В тот же момент, как он добежал до коридора, он понял, почему закричала миссис Хадсон. И кто стоял в дверном проеме, одетый в привидение и держащий в руках сумку с конфетами.

\- Ш... Шер... - он просто не мог произнести этого вслух.

\- Здравствуй, Джон, - голос призрака был спокойным и ровным.


End file.
